Edward y Marie, Isabella y Bella
by MarianelaPatz
Summary: BXE Edward conoce a su gran amor tres veces pero parece que es su destino perderla....entren y averiguenlo! y dejen rewievs!one shot


**Tres vidas tuyas y una mía… o serán una tuya y tres mías…**

Tenia 17 años, era el verano de mis 17 años como lo decía mi madre, Elizabeth quien estaba más que feliz ante la perspectiva de que me haría mayor y si mi salud continuaba siendo tan miserable como era no debería enrolarme en el ejército. Mi padre no opinaba lo mismo se sentía muy herido de tener un hijo varón y que este no le sirviera para propagar su apellido como el de un hombre fuerte como lo que el anhelaba.

El le decía a mi madre: - deberías dejarlo ser un hombre, dejarlo que el frío le curta la piel, le fortalezca los huesos, una temporada en el ejercito no le haría mal, lo haría el hombre que no es.- mi madre no decía nada pero yo entendía que ella no lo permitiría.

Yo por mi parte debo admitir que me sentía un ser inferior en cualquier aspecto, me veía al espejo y este no mostraba ni la mínima parte del joven que yo era a diferencia de eso, seguía flaco y debilucho, mi madre seguía atendiéndome como si fuera un niño y ninguna chica se fijaba en mi, cuando salía a caminar con mis amigos.

Por su parte mi primo estaba por casarse con una joven hermosa, y el insistía en presentarme a la hermana de su novia, decía que seria agradable que conociera gente, que viera el mundo desde otro lugar. Me invitó a su casa un domingo donde estarían Denise su prometida y Jeannine su hermana. Yo asistí mas por compromiso que por interés genuino, pero en el camino… la vi…

Era la mas hermosa visión salida de un sueño, seguramente tendría unos 20 años, iba del brazo de un joven que yo conocía, siempre se sentaba en un café cercano a mi casa, y sabia que las chicas lo miraban intentando llamar su atención, ahora entendía porque él nunca les dirigía ni una mirada.

La muchacha a su lado llevaba el cabello suelto en una tonalidad castaño pero no oscuro, sino contrastado por un rubio matiz, era de piel clara, y era de estatura baja, llevaba un vestido celeste y su perfume a fresas impregnaba el ambiente. Al cruzar la calle en la que yo me había quedado petrificado me dirigió una mirada y vi sus grandes y curiosos ojos, eran color miel, llamativos no solo por su brillo y su vivacidad sino también por su bondad, tenia un lunar en la mejilla izquierda muy interesante, le sentaba de maravilla en su rostro que parecía enmarcado para un anuncio publicitario.

Ella me miraba sorprendida, creo que no se apreciaba en si, no se veía con claridad, estoy seguro que la atrapó de que alguien pudiera quedar suspendido en mitad de la calle mirándola. Su novio me dirigió una mirada hosca, lo entiendo, codiciaba lo suyo, pero es que no podía evitarlo. La repentina necesidad de hablarle, la sensación de conocerla de toda la vida, de saber que nací para este momento, para verla, para saberla de otro y nunca mía.

Para amarla más allá de lo debido… para siempre.

Su mirada debo decir no duro más de unos segundos, y estoy casi seguro de que percibió mi decepción, al saberla para otro, era un castigo de Dios que pudiese existir tal sentido de pertenencia a alguien con quien nunca estaría, solo sonrió una vez, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mas avergonzada que otra cosa, agachó la cabeza y cruzó velozmente la calle, su perfume nuevamente y luego nada, la escena una y otra vez, sus ojos, su lunar, su sonrisa, su aroma. Alguien me llamo a mis espaldas: -¡¡¡Edward!!!- la voz conocida y dulce de mi madre.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dije sin entender porque todo era mas oscuro.

- Edward, ¿estas bien?, tu primo vino a buscarte unos minutos después que saliste, le dije que te habías marchado, pero ahora ha vuelto y me dijo que nunca llegaste. ¿Qué haces aquí? Hijo, hace tres horas que saliste de casa y te encuentro sentado en la vereda mirando hacia la nada.

-¿Qué? Si acaba de cruzar la calle. Ella, la acabo de ver.

-¿De quién hablas?

Todo estuvo claro de repente me recordé siguiéndola con la vista sin poder apartarla, ella caminando mas deprisa al sentirse incomoda por mi mirada que no cesaba en sus pasos, recuerdo que voltee al verla pasar a mi lado y la seguí hasta que doblo la esquina. Luego seguí mirando la nada, y cuando me cansé me senté a esperar que volviera pero si tenía que hacerlo de seguro, eligió otra ruta, temiendo esto, que yo continuara esperando verla volver.

Mi madre, me levantó de un brazo y me condujo a casa, yo no podía ver más que aquellos ojos miel, que me miraban desconcertados desde mi cabeza. Elizabeth seguramente tuvo miedo de que estuviera enloqueciendo porque tan pronto llegamos volvió a salir a buscar al Doctor, un hombre pálido, de ojos dorados y muy joven para parecer medico, él no sentía problema de asistir en cualquier momento u hora que fuera, a veces sospechaba que no dormía, seguramente tomaría algo para erradicar el cansancio y el sueño.

El Dr. Carlisle Cullen llegó en un instante incluso antes que mi madre, me toco la frente con su fría mano, y creí que tenía fiebre porque me estremecí ante ese contacto. No podía entender una piel tan helado con un sobretodo de aspecto tan abrigado como el que tenía.

- Él esta bien, Elizabeth, deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto. No creo que hayan sido alucinaciones, quizás si vio una joven que se marchó, o quizás se trate de amor.

Suspiré al oír sus conclusiones, era amor, debía serlo, Carlisle me sonrió, se que me apreciaba, siempre me invitaba a almorzar con el de la comida que en el hospital le preparaban por gentileza a sus servicios, puesto que era poco lo que recibía como paga. No creo entender porque seguía trabajando allí por ese mísero sueldo.

- Ahora si me disculpan debo ir a ver otra paciente, esta tarde ha sufrido un problema cardiaco, lo estábamos esperando.

- ¡Oh que desgracia!- dijo mi madre consternada.- ¿de quien se trata?- preguntó curiosa, ese es uno de los aspectos de mi madre que no soportaba pero no había nada que se le pudiera decir para que dejara de hacerlo.

- No puedo decírselo, Elizabeth, sin embargo déjeme decirle que se trata de una muchacha joven apenas mayor que Edward, espero se reponga, haré todo lo posible para que así sea.

Mi padre apareció en ese momento, miró la escena que para él era de rutina, mi madre, un medico y yo. Blasfemo en voz baja y tosió, anunciando su entrada, estaba ojeroso, y desde hacía semanas estaba bajando de peso. Carlisle volteó a mirarlo e inmediatamente su rostro sonriente se transformó por la preocupación.

- Edward- le dijo- ¿te puedes sentar? Sino te molesta me gustaría revisarte, no me gusta tu aspecto.

Mi padre se desplomó en una silla, e inmediatamente supe lo que el Dr. Creyó ver en el, se me hacia fácil lo de la medicina, aprendía rápido por mi mal estado de salud a reconocer síntomas en otras personas.

- ¿Crees que es gripe española?- dije saliendo de mi estupor, todo lo que antes recordaba como maravilloso ya no lo era, ante el temor de que mi padre estuviera enfermo.

- No lo se, Edward, será mejor llevarlo al hospital para atenderlo como es debido, ¿puedes hacerlo?, en este momento yo no puedo hacerlo es de extrema necesidad que vaya a ver a la joven Brown que esta en una situación muy complicada.

- ¿Brown?, ¿la joven hija del cerrajero?, ¿la muchacha de ojos miel? ¿Ella es su paciente?

- Si, Edward ¿la conoces?- dijo sorprendido y confundido.

- Si, es la joven que vi hoy, pero la vi hace unas horas y ella estaba bien…- dije y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control.

- Edward- me dijo, apretándome el brazo.- es de fundamental importancia que lleves a tu padre al hospital, tú me entiendes, prometo hacerte saber si algo ocurre con la joven Brown, pero hagamos las cosas bien.

- Si, Dr. Cullen, papá vamonos- dije, repuesto de mi dolor momentáneamente, después pensaría en eso.

Mi madre nos abrazo a ambos, llena de temor, y me pidió que me alejara de él cuando tosiera, eran los mejores avisos que pudieron dar a la comunidad cuando la peste comenzó a azotar.

- Si, mamá- dije sin fuerzas y cargué a mi padre, hasta la puerta, Carlisle antes de marcharse se ocupó de dejar un carro a nuestra disposición, era de vital importancia llegar cuanto antes al hospital .

Al llegar nos recibió el Dr. Paterson, lo internaron inmediatamente y yo supe que nada bueno debía ser. ¿Qué ocurriría con mi madre si el moría?, pero también estaba la pregunta ¿Qué estaría pasando con la joven Brown?, claro, yo no sabia su nombre, me enamoré perdidamente de ella y no sabía como se llamaba.

Me senté en la sala de espera, las enfermeras entraban y salían rápidamente de la habitación en que mi padre estaba. Comenzaron a usar barbijos y guantes y supe que el diagnostico estaba confirmado. El Dr. Paterson me llamó, y según me hizo saber lo sentía mucho, era gripe española. Quiso examinarme pero le dije que Carlisle lo había hecho, y no había encontrado nada en mí. Eso lo tranquilizó apenas un poco, me dijo que si llegaba a necesitar algo lo buscara en su consultorio y que no podía ver a mi padre al menos por el momento. Supe que se refería de ese modo porque si yo enfermaba al igual que el, no tendría importancia si quería estar en la cama contigua a la suya.

Salí del hospital, ya entrada la noche, y caminé con destino a casa, mi madre esperaría respuestas, pero en vez de llegar a mi destino, me encontré golpeando la puerta de la casa Brown. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya. Cuando abrieron la puerta no pude ver a la mujer canosa que estaba preguntándome quien era, sino que lo vi a Carlisle y dije sin pensarlo.

-Soy ayudante del Dr. Cullen, lamento llegar tarde- la mujer me miro de la cabeza a los pies, segura de que era una mentira, pero creo que por las circunstancias del caso me dejo entrar. ¿Qué más daba?

Carlisle me miro atónito, pero lo tome del brazo y lo corrí un poco más lejos de los presentes para hablarlo a solas.

- Mi padre tiene gripe española y yo no pude resistirme tenía que saber de ella, dije que era tu asistente, déjame quedarme, no te ocasionare problemas, ni siquiera notaras mi presencia.

Carlisle asintió una sola vez, y se dirigió nuevamente a la audiencia confundida ante mi llegada inesperada.

- Él es mi asistente, el joven Edward Masen quiere llegar a ser medico también, como yo, por eso está aquí, ¿no los incomoda, verdad?- mierda en eso no había pensado ¿a ella le molestaría mi presencia? Después de mi triunfal presentación esta tarde como el loco de la esquina no podía esperar lo contrario.

- No, claro que no- dijo el Sr. Brown. Si a mi hija no le molesta a mí tampoco.

- Bien, dijo Carlisle, vamos a verla.

Mi corazón corrió enloquecido, tratando de salirse de mi boca, ¿todavía no la había visto? ¿O la vería nuevamente para ver su evolución? El Dr. Cullen me tomó del hombro y supe que era un favor a mi persona, se lo agradecería con mi vida si era necesario. La casa era pequeña apenas de 2 habitaciones, separadas por el comedor desproporcionado. En la habitación de la derecha solo había una luz tenue, Carlisle me dirigió hasta allí, y me dejó contemplarla desde la puerta antes de entrar.

Su cabello estaba ligeramente recogido, pero mechones le caían sobre el rostro, estaba con los ojos cerrados y su respiración era tranquila, cada tanto se retorcía como si tuviera un mal sueño, sentí la necesidad de ir a su lado a consolarla pero ya sería demasiado, una línea de preocupación surcaba su frente. Me acerque al lado de su cama, y con mi dedo lo mas levemente que fui capaz la suavicé con mi dedo.

Ella abrió sus ojos, sus maravillosos ojos y me miró, su expresión era diferente, era de paz, como si con esa leve caricia le hubiera quitado un gran dolor, luego me reconoció, se sorprendió, y alejó mi mano de su rostro que no se en que momento comenzó a acariciarla, rápidamente Carlisle al darse cuanta de eso, se aclaró la garganta y me dijo.- Marie tiene una anomalía cardiaca que creo es de nacimiento, lo que le genera un soplo en el corazón, por lo que esta tarde sufrió un pre-infarto, por una emoción fuerte, ella acaba de comprometerse en matrimonio con el joven Michael Milne, creo eso le causó una fuerte impresión.- ahora entiendo que creo lo decía como una advertencia mas que como información, debía ser cauteloso, pero no pude.

Marie…- dije para mí, ese era el nombre del ángel.

Ella me dirigió una mirada al escuchar su nombre. Su corazón y el mío latían al unísono, lo escuche, y mas la amé.

Carlisle me llamó.- Edward creo lo mejor es dejarla descansar, mañana vendremos nuevamente.

Agaché la vista, si la volvía a mirar no sería capaz de dejarla. Y casi me escapé por la puerta de entrada, buscando aire para llenarme los pulmones, sentía un ahogo, una agonía intensa, me quité el abrigo, y respiré profundo muchas veces tratando de relajarme. Por suerte Carlisle vino a mi ayuda.

- Ponte el suéter, Edward, no quiero te enfermes. Mañana volveremos, pero nada de caricias ¿entiendes?, ella no cree mis argumentos de que eres mi ayudante.

Vamos a ver a tu madre y contarle lo sucedido, quédate en tu casa necesitas descansar. Yo cuidaré hoy de tu padre.

- Gracias, Carlisle. Nunca podré dejar de agradecértelo, te pagaría hasta con mi alma.

Carlisle rió por mi ocurrencia pero creo que disfrutaba de algo que yo no entendía.

La noche se me hizo eterna, soñé con una joven de cabellera castaña corriendo por un bosque, su prisa la marcaba los latidos de su corazón desbocado que cada vez latía a mayor velocidad, hasta que repentinamente se detenía, y ella desaparecía, yo la continuaba buscando, cayéndome, enredado con ramas de árboles y plantas. Me desperté sobresaltado: - ¡Marie!-Dije. Me vestí presuroso y salí a la calle, corrí hasta agotarme y caerme por el esfuerzo al que sometí a mis pulmones, pero la necesidad era más. Llegué jadeando pero una mano como hierro me detuvo antes de bajar la puerta. Cuando llegué a enfocarme en el brazo y la mano lo entendí, Carlisle, me detenía.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo fríamente

¿Qué haces tú aquí?- repuse enojado.

Evito que cometas una locura, ella esta dormida y su familia también, vamos a tu casa y te quedas ahí, porque si vuelves te llevaré arrastrando, ¿entiendes?

Si.- dije sabiendo que lo haría si intentaba algo estúpido.

En casa mi madre todavía dormía, no había notado mi ausencia. Carlisle se fue, y yo me quedé meditando, tomé una hoja, y con mi caligrafía horrenda comencé a escribir, el día me encontró durmiendo sobre las 28 hojas escritas, era una carta. Una carta de amor, la primera de mi vida, quien sabría que era la ultima también…

- Edward- alguien llamaba a mi puerta, adivinando que yo estaría detrás justo sentado en mi silla de siempre, ¿también sabría que estaba escribiendo una carta de amor?

Me dirigí a la puerta con una nueva sonrisa en mi rostro, una sonrisa de cansancio y satisfacción a la vez, creo que hasta era torcida, no era bueno en desvelarme. Abrí la puerta, el Dr. Paterson estaba apoyado en la pared con el rostro serio, preocupado.

Edward, Carlisle quiere verte.

- ¿Mi padre?- dije, de repente preocupado y culpable a su vez, mi padre estaba enfermo, realmente enfermo y yo estaba caminando en las nubes, feliz por el descubrimiento del amor, ya no tenía mente para nadie más, era un insensible, y un muy mal hijo.

No, creo que se trata de otra cosa. –

Como pude me calcé, llamé a mi madre, le di un rápido beso y le dije estaría en el hospital. Salí antes de que pudiera decirme algo, y pase al Dr. Paterson corriendo con desesperación, seguramente era algo referido a Marie. Llegué en menos tiempo del esperado y golpee con urgencia el consultorio de Carlisle, pasa dijo el.

¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

Edward no se como decírtelo, creo que lo mejor es que lo sepas por mi, y pronto, a veces los médicos creemos que tenemos todo bajo control y de repente algo sale mal, no asimilo los medicamentos como CREI que sería, toda una vida por delante frustrada por un problema cardiaco que no parecía tan severo...-yo escuchaba pero de seguro no entendía hasta que lo dijo, no se que mas habrá dicho con anterioridad solo escuché la frase que continúo-…ella murió esta mañana, su corazón no resistió mas. Realmente lo lamento, de veras que es así.

- No es cierto…-dije absorto en mi mismo y creyéndolo de verdad. Él comenzó a caminar con cautela hacia mi, me rodeo con sus brazos, consolándome, no sabia que comencé a llorar y a los gritos, hasta que el me tapó la boca con su mano.

Edward, no sabes como siento que esto haya ocurrido, entiendo que la amabas, a pesar de no entender mucho de tal sentimiento, también comprendo que casi no la conociste.

Mi estado siguiente fue de un mutismo absoluto, no había nada que decir, todo lo que yo le pedía a la vida y agradecía por existir, ya no existía.

Salí corriendo nuevamente, esta vez, entendiendo la verdad, llegué a casa de los Brown, golpee y cuando me atendió la mujer canosa, la aparté ligeramente, al fin encontraba en mi una fuerza desconocida, que creí no estaría nunca. Caminé velozmente a la habitación de Marie, su madre lloraba a los pies de su cama, mientras otra mujer la peinaba, seguramente para velarla, me dirigí hasta la ultima mujer y le pedí se retirara, ella me miró como si estuviera loco, y no lo hizo, la tomé del brazo y la corrí yo entonces. Tomé a Marie entre mis brazos y supe que era cierto. Así que la besé en los labios dulcemente, como sabía lo habría hecho siempre de haber pasado mi vida con ella pero su piel estaba fría, creí que encontraría una tibieza inesperada para el hecho de que estaba muerta, pero ni siquiera la muerte la había respetado. Parecía dormida, durmiendo un sueño eterno, acaricié su frente quería creer que ella me miraría, sus preciosos ojos, ahora inanimados, ¿Cómo era posible? Ayer la vi radiante, mirándome sorprendida y hoy había desaparecido. Le habían recogido el cabello, minuciosamente se lo solté, ella no lo hubiera deseado así, y llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de seda. A pesar de todo, era ella, hermosa, frágil, tan bondadosa en sus rasgos, tan digna de ser amada eternamente. Una mano me tomó del hombro y supe que debía volver a la realidad. Por el frío roce lo reconocí, Carlisle, tan paternal como mi padre no lo había sido nunca.

- Edward, deja ya a Marie, la familia esta molesta y si aun no te han sacado a patadas es porque aun creen que eres mi asistente. No hay nada más que hacer.

La dejé entonces, llevaba en mi mente lo mejor que pude tomar de los pocos momentos en que pude verla, sus ojos, su cabello, el roce de su piel y el beso que ella nunca sentiría. Me senté en la puerta de la casa, mirando la ventana que correspondía a su habitación, saqué un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo, no debía fumar, pero de igual modo quería morir, lo fume despacio. Carlisle estuvo a mi lado, en silencio, pero junto a mi, incluso me acompañó al cementerio a dejarle mi confesión de amor, la carta de 28 hojas que le había escrito. Asistí con mi único traje, y un ramo de margaritas, como si fuera a cortejarla, que absurdo. Carlisle vestía su bata de medico.

Enterré mi carta junto a su tumba, y también enterré mi amor. Nunca volvería a amar a alguien mas de eso estaba seguro.

Como castigo por no haberla conocido antes, haberla besado antes, o no se, no haberla amado antes, me dediqué de lleno a buscar alguna salvación para mi padre, poco me importó el hecho de que pudiera contagiarme, me brindé a cuidarlo día y noche, solo alternando con Carlisle para ver a mi madre y comer, y solo si el cuerpo me lo exigía descansar un par de horas, evitaba hacerlo porque los ojos de Marie me miraban sorprendidos, cuando la encontraba en el bosque, solo para perderla segundos después de tratar de alcanzarla. Ya no había corazón que latiera, solo era silencio, y mi respiración haciéndose cada vez mas forzosa. Me despertaba agotado y llorando.

Cuatro días después de la muerte de Marie, mi padre moría también.

Fue entonces cuando decidí alistarme al ejército, mi madre lloró varias noches por mi, por mi padre, por la vida miserable que de la noche a la mañana habíamos encontrado. Yo debía realizarme algunos estudios médicos, a los que Carlisle se resistió rotundamente. Él decía que no sería quien terminara con mi vida, por permitirme semejante cosa. Recurrí entonces al Dr. Paterson, quien por su sentido patriótico aceptó gustoso, podría decir, fraguar algunos exámenes para que ingresara tranquilamente.

Pero mi madre, comenzó a tener fiebre y a enfermar lentamente, luego… la seguí yo. Las alucinaciones me llevaban a Marie, quien me prometía estaríamos juntos muy pronto en el más allá, donde estaba ella, se acercaba a besarme y se alejaba repentinamente, me hacía sufrir, aunque ansiaba juntarme con ella, sabía que era una certeza que moriría pero de repente escuché:

¡Sálvelo! – dijo mi madre

Haré cuanto me sea posible- contestó la voz familiar, casi paternal para mi en esos momentos en que ya nada era como había sido antes.

Ha de hacerlo- contestó ella con voz ronca y fue lo último que le escuché decir.

Luego un leve bamboleo, dolor, fuego recorriéndome las venas, gritos, los míos; creo. Mi corazón luchando, quemándome vivo, pidiendo que me maten pero ya. El fuego viene desde varios puntos de mi cuerpo, la cara, un brazo. ¿Qué es esto?

Edward vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien, lo lamento, falta menos, serás como yo, serás un vampiro, estas cambiando, te estas curando, pronto pasara el dolor.

Mis sentidos alerta, el oído, una puerta se abre y se cierra con frecuencia, una mano toma mi pulso. Se va. Vuelve. El olfato, un olor dulzón, mi boca amarga. Abro los ojos, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esta sed?, son ganas, ¿ganas de sangre? Un golpe duro, cercano casi al lado.

Una voz familiar, parece el carnicero de la cuadra de mi casa, pero esta no es mi casa, habla de los precios nuevos, la carne de cerdo subirá un 30%, dice, pero también dice: ojalá mi mujer ya se haya ido a lo de su hermana para cuando llegué mi invitada de hoy, ¿qué es esto? ¿Cuál es la relación entre la carne y la invitada? Voces, muchas voces, no guardan relación una cosa con otra pero es la misma voz, son las mismas voces pero distintas charlas. La puerta se abre nuevamente, repentinamente me siento, estoy alerta.

Carlisle, desde la puerta me mira desconcertado ¿o no? ¿Qué hago aquí?

¿Qué está pasando, Carlisle? Tengo sed, ¿me darías agua? ¿Por qué estoy en tu casa?, ¿y mi madre?, yo estaba en el hospital, sentí un dolor muy intenso, pero me siento mucho mejor, podría jurar que me dijiste que iba a ser un vampiro- reí, no era como solía reír. Esta voz no era mía, era suave, era una voz dulce, mi voz es ronca, pensé.

No quieres agua, Edward. Tenemos que hablar…

Quiero agua, por favor sírveme un vaso, siento la boca amarga.

Me dio el vaso, y aguardó a que tomara un sorbo, lo escupí todo, no conseguí que bajara de mi garganta.

¿Por qué?- me pregunté más a mi mismo que a él.

Porque eres un vampiro.

Esa noche cazamos juntos, me enseñó mi nuevo color de ojos, rojos como un rubí, dijo que no podía salir de día, me lo mostró luego a la luz del sol a que se refería, dijo que mis recuerdos humanos comenzarían a desaparecer porque eran débiles. Me contó su historia, me mostró sus marcas, las que me hizo a mí. Dijo que yo sería para él como el hijo que no tuvo. Hablamos de mi nuevo "don" lo que yo escuchaba incluso de él eran sus pensamientos. Podía verlos, y escucharlos, eran como si fueran propios, solo que los vivía mientras quien los pensaba los viviera. Así vi en Carlisle mi transformación, vi la muerte de mi madre, su pedido final, y la vi a Marie. Más hermosa que como mi mente humana me había permitido verla.

Fue mi padre, yo su hijo de 17 años, pronto nos mudamos de Chicago, fuimos a Nueva York, aprendí de él cuanto pude, de medicina, de arte, de geografía, etc., Carlisle era mi enciclopedia personal, y disponíamos de tiempo ilimitado y para siempre para que el me enseñara cuanto quisiera. Eso ayudó a cicatrizar mis heridas mas profundas, no podría llamarlas del alma, puesto que no la tenía, pero si de algo cercano. Volvimos a mudarnos, Carlisle se sentía atraído a los lugares con mar, creo que algo lo llevaba, lo impulsaba a moverse de un lugar a otro, buscando algo.

Pronto se nos unió Esme, Carlisle la convirtió por lástima y con mucho dolor al hacerlo, no sabía si era lo correcto pero él atendió su caso, y eso le fue espinoso para decidirse, conocía los motivos que la llevaron al acantilado pero Esme fue tomada por muerta, y su corazón siguió latiendo en la morgue, Carlisle comprobó entonces que no era el momento en que su existencia debía terminar, sufrió otros 3 días conmigo a su lado, mientras veía como el cuerpo de Esme se curaba, cicatrizaba, se fortalecía y embellecía. Él sabía que su decisión había sido morir, pero fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. Ella luego se convirtió en su esposa, se convirtió en mi madre, luego de tanto tiempo tenía madre nuevamente, nos agradeció a ambos, finalmente ella también tenía una familia.

Luego llegó Rosalie. Carlisle quería una compañera para mi y en Rochester fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió, la vio, herida, indefensa, y se dolió de ella, la pobre había sido ultrajada, y él creyó que en tales condiciones no estaba mal convertirla. Rosalie, nunca se lo agradeció, hubiera preferido su vida de muchacha bella, pero con las condiciones humanas como poder ser madre. Nunca pude verla como otra cosa que no fuera mi hermana, a pesar de que Carlisle no tuviera eso en mente. Rosalie era una persona que me exasperaba con sus pensamientos, todo el tiempo compadeciéndose de su suerte, debo reconocer que la vi un poco mas animada cuando mató a sus victimarios, dejó de ser victima para ser victimaria ella también. Después de eso debimos mudarnos, nadie podía saber que quien mató a esos hombres fue Rosalie Hale, ella se ocultaba de su familia en el poco tiempo que vivimos después de su conversión en Rochester. No me molestó partir porque en mi vida no existía otra cosa que no fuera ayudar a mi padre, aprender de sus ejemplos, conocerlo, y amarlo incondicionalmente. Hasta que un día entendí que si bien había otros como nosotros ellos no vivían de esta forma, siempre sedientos por no saciarnos con nuestra principal fuente de alimentos. En un primer momento, todos estos planteos los acallaba y respondía con los pensamientos de Carlisle, siempre tan noble, sin embargo el no era culpable de lo que le ocurrió en su vida, y así y todo renunciaba a sus necesidades por salvar humanos que ni siquiera lo terminaban de merecer. Debo decir que siempre pude controlar mis emociones rápidamente.

Pero al tiempo, casi dos décadas después de mi conversión, comenzó a ser difícil, muy difícil, me empezó a molestar la vida de Carlisle, su pasividad frente a la sangre humana, ¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo no volverse loco al tenerlos tan cerca?, deje de ir a cazar con él y Esme, quien a pesar de ser una neófita por no herir a Carlisle nunca probaría sangre humana, evitaba salir y así se mantenía firme en sus convicciones, mis ojos eran cada vez mas oscuros, Carlisle, mi padre, me regañaba, decía que era peligroso. Me dijo que no lo podía acompañar más al hospital en tanto no entrara en razón, así que en las horas en que él no estaba para vigilarme, engañaba a Esme con pretextos y me iba de la casa, me sentaba en una plaza, era con los últimos rayos de sol y en las horas en que volvían a sus casas a ver la gente pasar, sentir sus olores, imaginarme sus sabores. Escuchaba sus pensamientos y me llenaba de ira ante algunos que se vislumbraba sus goces eran aun peores que los míos. Deje de sentirme una bestia y trate de empezar a dejarme llevar, seguía la gente, seguía a algunos hombres 3 veces más grande que yo, ello no creían que yo fuera un peligro, eso llamaba mas mi atención, el utilizar toda mi fuerza sobrehumana en ellos que eran delincuentes y en cierta medida merecían morir, ¿y si lo hacía? Mi cuerpo había cambiado así que las mujeres me miraban, yo a veces respondía a sus miradas con uno que otro guiño, sabía que podría conseguir rápidamente llevarlas a un callejón y desangrarlas, pero para aceptar esa idea necesitaba conocer sus pensamientos saber que en el fondo lo merecían. Una tarde ya entrada la noche, vi una mujer de unos 40 años, su olor no llamaba en lo mas mínimo la atención, de hecho me repugnaba un poco, demasiado dulce con algo ácido seguramente era vegetariana mi padre me había explicado que así huelen quienes no comen carne, la escuché regocijarse del dinero que le había robado a un anciano, le ofreció su compañía y le robó cuando dormía, dejo al pobre viejo inválido en su cama, seguramente soñando con tiempos mejores.

La ira me invadió, no se como ocurrió, pero de repente gruñía a voz viva, la mujer estaba paralizada, no podía siquiera hablar. La arrastré hasta una calle sin salida cercana, y ahí la atraqué. Me sacié, sentí un inmenso placer, y me relajé como nunca ni en mi vida humana, o vampírica lo había hecho. Corrí a casa, eso era lo que mas amaba de esta vida, correr, no tendría nunca más problemas de salud, y podía correr toda la vida si quería. Carlisle ya había llegado, me esperaba leyendo un libro disimulando que no lo alarmaba su llegada a casa y que yo no estuviera. Yo no se lo diría por supuesto, él podía no saberlo nunca no quería herirlo; ni siquiera Esme o Rosalie entendían cuan responsable se sentía de nosotros y de nuestros actos, él era nuestro creador y debía ser nuestro mentor, yo solo lo sabía podía oír sus pensamientos por mas que el tratara de ocultarlos para mi. Pero al llegar escuché sus pensamientos: "miraré sus ojos".

Sí, mis ojos estaban rojos, seguramente lo estarían, debido a que la sangre humana hacía eso ¿no? Bajé la vista. Carlisle me llamó, le dije que no podía mirarlo, entonces lo supo. Se levantó de su sillón, busco algo en un baúl que alguna vez me contó trajo de Italia y sacó un montón de billetes.

- Vete, hijo, vete, sabes que te amo, eres lo mejor que pudo provenir de esta vida que estoy castigado eternamente a vivir- supe que era verdad porque lo pensaba, y sus palabras se atropellaban con sus pensamientos.

Me abrazó fuertemente, y levanto con su mano mi rostro.

- Nunca temas decirme la verdad, entiendo lo que te ha ocurrido, y no estoy enojado, sabía que algo así se aproximaba, pero quería que fuera tu propia decisión la que te marcó en hacer lo que hiciste. Siempre quise que fueras libre, y por eso evitaba pensar en cuan preocupado estaba frente a ti, no quería te sintieras atado de algún modo. Viaja, conoce el mundo, busca tu camino, y si te trae de vuelta a mi, espero sepas que seré feliz de recibirte. Tu alma es pura, Edward, y lo que has hecho no ha sido con maldad, puedo saberlo porque leo en tus ojos lo arrepentido que estás.

Besé a mi padre en la frente y me fui. Esme me detuvo en la entrada, ella y Rosalie misteriosamente habían salido esa noche, sospecho que a buscarme, aunque no pude oírlo en sus pensamientos puesto que se quedaron sin habla al ver mis nuevos ojos rubí, que hasta hace unas horas fueron negros, mi sed estaba saciada. Les dije "adiós" pero Esme me tomo del brazo deteniéndome un instante, sollozando sin lagrimas, Rosalie hizo lo mismo y me abrazo, entiendo que no querían me marchara.

Carlisle entonces habló y se impuso:

- Edward necesita irse, tiene una gran disputa interna entre sus necesidades y sus elecciones que no le permitirán estar con nosotros por un tiempo. Déjenlo partir, deséenle suerte y que pueda resolver sus conflictos.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, y me dejaron salir. Solo en la noche, comprendí que por primera vez todo dependía de mí, mi existencia sería lo que yo quisiera, ¿Me entregaría a mis instintos o sería lo que mi padre quería para mí? Corrí, esa era mi nueva manera de eludir los problemas, así no me podrían alcanzar.

En mi viaje, leí mucho, aprendí filosofía, a diferenciar la materia de lo espiritual, aspectos metafísicos que nunca me pregunté antes. Salí del país un año después, luego de que lo recorrí como mi mano y supe todo lo que había, probé de todos los animales que habitaban en el estado, y leí todo lo que la exportación e importación me pudo ofrecer.

Viajé a África, corrí junto con las manadas de animales, me superé en velocidad, conocí gente, pero siempre me aparté antes que descubrieran mi condición sobrenatural, nunca dormía, me recostaba bajo los árboles, cerca de animales feroces y estos ni se me acercaban, fue entonces cuando descubrí un aspecto salvaje que no creí podría existir en mi. Ante las sospechas de que tampoco envejecía y tras cambiarme de región en región, luego de 15 años cuando descubrí que comenzaba a ser una leyenda, muy a mi pesar, me fui. Nunca había experimentado tal dicha, era completamente nómade y me gustaba. Solo me detenía a ducharme, y cambiarme de ropa, lavaba la anterior y me ponía la limpia, y así hice con mis únicas 3 mudas de ropa.

Llegué a Europa luciendo como un loco, en parte lo era, solo que era un vampiro loco. Me compré algo de ropa, y comencé inmediatamente a extrañar mi vida en la selva. Me dediqué entonces a la vida bohemia, salía de noche a bares, todos prohibidos, aunque para mi era fácil, nunca tendría miedo a represalias puesto que quien quisiera atacarme quedaría moribundo al instante. Estudié entonces, me dediqué a la vanguardia en medicina, todo lo más nuevo, escribí un par de cartas a Carlisle, le envié libros, y le prometí un pronto retorno. Carlisle entonces vivía en un pueblo llamado Forks, no se como era, pero el estaba feliz, podía salir de día, él y Esme ya tenían un nuevo hijo desde hacía un par de años Emmett, quien era el actual marido de Rosalie, no sé como lo soportaba, Esme me escribió para decirme que ella estaba muy cambiada, era la primera vez que la veía feliz. Yo por mi parte en esa época de mi existencia había decidido que lo mejor sería estudiar el lado artístico de Europa en cuanto me cansé de la medicina. Esme estuvo encantada cuando se lo conté en mis cartas, por lo que me enviaron mas dinero.

Entonces hice el Camino de Santiago a pie, fui a Francia, conocí los castillos, fui a Italia, conocí el Vaticano, que irónico, yo un vampiro una creación demoníaca en la Capilla Sixtina. Fue entonces que me despertó la curiosidad conocer a mis semejantes y a su vez a quienes eran los gobernantes del mundo vampírico. Fui a Volterra y a pedido de Carlisle le di sus saludos a Marco, Cayo y Aro, allí me permite descansar un año, sin ofrecer el mas mínimo servicio y sobreviviendo de animales, como mi padre me enseñó. Cayo estaba muy interesado en mi don, el suyo era similar pero ni se acercaba al mío, trataba de no pensar en eso cuando lo tocaba. Quería conservarme, yo no era objeto de colección.

Sentí la necesidad de volver, me despedí, prometí volver algún día, y me fui, llegaría hasta España, vería el mar y volvería a casa.

En España algo inesperado me ocurrió, caminaba sin preocupaciones una noche, cuando escuché gritos, corrí sin dudarlo, y en mi cabeza algo o alguien se reía de mí. Creo que era mi bestia interior, la que mató a la mujer. Llegué a la puerta de una casa y entendí que una mujer estaba siendo golpeada. Tiré la puerta abajo sin pensarlo. Escuché los pensamientos del hombre, la degollaría, porque no quería otro hijo y ella estaba embarazada. Lo maté. No pude evitarlo. La mujer empalideció y se desmayó, vi en sus pupilas lo que ella vio en mi. Un monstruo. Otra vez el deseo, las ganas de sentir el placer de la sangre en mi garganta.

En el barco de regreso a casa, murieron 2 hombres por mi causa, quisieron propasarse con una viuda y murieron, tiré sus cuerpos al océano. Me descubrieron, y tuve que llegar a nado a América, no representaba problemas pero era extraño.

Llegué a Jarvisburg, pero en vez de tomar el camino a casa me fui a Washington, sentía el afán de hacer justicia por lo débiles, pero me sentía cada vez peor, creía que esa era mi justificación para beber sangre y sin embargo no lo podía evitar. Defendía mujeres en los callejones, pero ellas comenzaban a odiarme a mi mas que al delincuente que las quería lastimar, al ver el monstruo que era.

Un día un aroma me condujo casi 100 Km. corriendo, no era nada para mi, correr esos Kms. El problema era el aroma, no escuchaba pensamiento alguno y comencé a temer de que ya fuera demasiado tarde, o de tener que enfrentarme con alguien que al igual que yo no fuera humano y ya hubiese matado a su presa, manteniendo alguna prenda de esta, Carlisle me había advertido de neófitos con fuerzas capaces de destruir media ciudad en un disgusto menor; luego escuché un muy bajo:- auxilio…- evidentemente ella estaba ahogada, corrí.

Un hombre ahorcaba una joven, y reía furiosamente me arrojé sobre él sin dudarlo. No quería su sangre, no tenía sed, igual lo maté, aplasté su cráneo contra la pared. Mi fuerza por apartar el hombre de ella, hizo que se golpeara y cayera inconsciente.

La muchacha estaba desmayada en el suelo era una joven de cabello corto y lacio, pelirroja, de pequeña estatura. Llevaba un vestido azul, le sentaba el color. La tomé en mis brazos y corrí a la pensión en la que me quedaba a los efectos de cambiarme, y bañarme, puesto que no necesitaba dormir. La recosté en mi cama, y me senté a su lado en una silla a leer. Alrededor de 20 minutos después se despertó, creo que fue mas la asfixia que otra cosa, pero sus signos vitales eran buenos, su respiración y su corazón llenaban cualquier silencio anterior en la habitación en la que nunca antes había latido un corazón. De repente suspiró, supe que estaba despertando, abrió sus ojos, y la vi, unos hermosos ojos verdes, vivaces, bondadosos, brillantes, ella era radiante tenia un lunar en la mejilla izquierda, que resaltaba en su rostro en forma de corazón, me recordaba a alguien, alguien que conocí… ella… Marie, era mi Marie, solo que unos años menor, seguro esta joven tendría unos 18 años, era hermosa, su cabello era corto, es verdad, pero su rostro, la bondad de sus gestos, era mi sueño eterno, mi visión salida de una película.

¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunté emocionado.

Isabella, ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

Soy Edward, Edward Ma… Cullen. Estas en mi habitación esto es una pensión, te desmayaste en la calle y te traje aquí. Para que te repusieras. ¿te sientes bien?

Si, pero debo volver a mi hogar, mi madre y mi hermana deben estar esperándome. Fui a visitar una amiga y de repente… me atacaron en la calle.- dijo tocando su cuello- ¿me acompañas?- continuó, seguramente aterrorizada de tener que salir sola al recordar el motivo de su desmayo, no parecía resentida por mi golpe, quizás no lo recordara, todo fue a demasiada velocidad para los ojos humanos.

Claro- dije, era más que seguro que no dejaría mi visión alejarse de mí, nunca…

Caminé a su lado con mis manos tomadas en mi espalda, sentía necesidad de abrazarla pero ella sentiría el contacto de mi piel glacial y se asustaría. No podía evitar sonreír, ella iba en silencio, seguramente se sentía asustada, y le dolería el cuello porque lo tenía colorado, y era de esperarse unos cuantos moretones. Comencé a cantar, era tan feliz en ese momento, ella sonrío, se inclinó levemente, su pollera se bamboleo y percibí su delicioso aroma, delicioso en varios sentidos, aunque mi amor era mas fuerte como para hacerle daño; tomó una flor, la colocó tras su oreja y se sonrojó ante mi mirada deslumbrada. El color de sus mejillas, su aroma, su cabello, era perfecta, solo pude decir: -perfecta… ella me miró, la chispa en sus ojos, su vivacidad, sonrió nuevamente y esa sonrisa casi logra que mi corazón vuelva a latir, ya nada me parecía imposible entonces. Acercó su mano a la mía y acarició el dorso con su índice, luego lentamente retiró nuevamente su mano. La miré una vez más.

Luego volví a mirar al frente no podría contener si seguía mirándola las ganas de abrazarla, acariciarla y confesarle mi amor eterno. Puesto que era de toda la eternidad, no sabía como era que esto había ocurrido pero era ella mi Marie, ahora era mi Isabella, y sabía que mi destino era estar con ella para siempre.

Pero la escuché gemir, me tocó el hombro, y cuando giré mi Isabella era un cuerpo en el suelo sin vida. La flor de su cabello estaba en el suelo junto a ella y cualquier rastro de su antigua vivacidad, solo fue un momento. Detrás de un árbol me miraban un par de ojos rojos, se regocijaban en su victoria. Fue mas rápido que yo, que me distraje en un minuto, pensando en que finalmente podía existir la felicidad para mi, recordé que no en vano pasé meses en la selva, la ferocidad y velocidad de los animales me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber para ese momento en que me enfrentaba con el hombre que no era hombre sino vampiro, que había atacado un rato antes a mi sueño. La dejé sobre un banco de una plaza con cuidado, su frágil cuerpo sin vida necesitaba el mayor interés.

Luego le di caza, él esperó todo el rato, mientras acomodaba a Isabella, quería un enfrentamiento tuve que atravesar toda la ciudad corriendo tras el, no me interesaba que me vieran, no me importaba que lo supieran, que comprendieran que yo no era hombre, de igual modo no quería existir un minuto después de darle caza a ese monstruo. No sabia como, pero los instintos me guiaron a despedazarlo y a quemarlo, era todo lo que aprendí de los Volturi, en un año con ellos, me lo enseñaron cuando los ayude a dar caza a 10 neófitos fuera de control en su amada Volterra, fue lo único en que ayude sin saber lo útil que me sería.

Luego enterré a Isabella y lloré sin lágrimas 10 días seguidos mirando su tumba, dejé de lado mi dolor para ocuparme de algo que me merecía mayor preocupación, su familia, por lo que seguí su olor, quería que me guiara a su hogar, aunque me era insoportable, sabiendo que esa fragancia pronto desaparecería así como ella, di con su casa.

Aparentemente no había nadie, entré sigilosamente y lo comprobé, la casa estaba vacía, quizás su madre y hermana buscaban desesperadas a Isabella de seguro ya habían dado aviso a la policía.

Entré en el comedor, luego la cocina, era pequeña con muebles de un color amarillo avejentado, tomé una hoja del anotador junto a la mesada, tenía el olor a la mujer que amaba y por destino siempre moría. Escribí como pude, la dirección donde estaba enterrada Isabella, la mano me hubiese temblado de ser humano, pero al no serlo, mi trazo se veía prolijo y formal. Firmé "E.C." ellas nunca sabrían quien era yo.

Creo que fue la curiosidad la que pudo más que yo, subí las escaleras con los ojos cerrados siguiendo su aroma y me encontré en su habitación, tenía dos camas seguramente la de ella y su hermana. Había un escritorio y encima de este un cuaderno. La letra era desprolija, parecía de un niño de primaria, dentro decía "Isabella Housman", así se llamaba, en esta vida, ella era Isabella no Marie, y era Housman no Brown. Pero su suerte, parecía ser siempre la misma. Yo era la causa de su truncada existencia, ¿siempre que yo me cruzara en su camino ella pasaría por lo mismo? ¿Podría ocurrir una tercera vez? En su cuaderno había una sola palabra escrita "sueño", ¿Qué significaría eso?

Junto a su cuaderno había un retrato, Isabella lucía un vestido con flores, era hermosa, sonreía tímidamente, quizás no le gustaran las fotografías, estaba sentada junto a otra joven. Sin pensarlo tomé la foto y huí con mi botín. Llevaba el más valioso de los tesoros, el único registro de que había amado, junto con la flor de su cabello. Era todo lo que tenía de mi sueño, ni ella lo hubiera descrito mejor. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Estaba solo nuevamente. Me refugié en lo único cierto en mi existencia. Mi familia.

Regresé a mi hogar, donde Carlisle, mi padre y Esme mi madre, me esperaban felices. Al verme comprendieron que algo no estaba bien, estaba debilitado, me negué a contarles lo sucedido, y Carlisle no insistió mas sobre el tema se dedicó a cazar para mi, me dolía verlo tan preocupado pero no quería moverme de la silla en la que permanecí sentado 2 meses, Esme, me arrastraba cada día al sol, por suerte nuestra casa, era en medio de un frondoso bosque lo que facilitaba mi salida a la luz del día, me agradaba ver esos diamantes en mi piel, era lo único que gozaba de mi existencia, me recordaba al brillo de los ojos de mi sueño.

Rosalie se ocupaba cada día de dedicarme una horas en esos momentos leía para mi, leía novelas, noticias, poemas, cualquier cosa que significara el animarme un poco, vencida y cansada de hablar sola, se retiraba cuando el sol se escondía. Emmett su marido, me cargaba nuevamente dentro de la casa, me invitaba a jugar vencidas, me retaba a correr por el bosque, me buscaba para jugar béisbol, se rendía al no ver la mas mínima iniciativa, a veces le dedicaba la mejor sonrisa que podía salir de mi, falsa, pero intentaba que lo creyera, le había tomado aprecio, a pesar de que no lo conocía bien, sus pensamientos eran siempre infantiles, excepto cuando Rosalie se acercaba y comprobaba cuanto la amaba, así como yo amaba a mi sueño eterno, en esos momentos volvía a sentir un dolor sordo en el pecho, como si algo quisiera abandonar mi ser, era la perdida de ella. Me colocaba en posición fetal esperando que por algún milagro divino pudiera morir inmediatamente. Nunca lo lograba.

Un día entre las cosas que Rosalie leía en el diario, me comentó sobre que estaban a disposición los pedidos de solicitud de ingreso para la Universidad de Stanford, ese era el cambio que necesitaba. Estudie medicina, bacteriología, cirugía. Y cuando volví a casa me sentía mejor. Era otro ser, era feliz, no feliz en el sentido pleno de la palabra pero al menos lo era como para seguir existiendo, me gustaba ser útil, útil a Carlisle, y a sus pacientes, los cuales no confiaban en mí como médico por lo joven que parecía, pero aceptaban que los examinara cuando les decía que era el hijo del Dr. Cullen. Yo llevaba la mitad de los casos de Carlisle y el se limitaba a firmar alguna receta o alguna prescripción. Era feliz, y me había reconciliado con mi naturaleza, es cierto que aun no podía permanecer con naturalidad cerca de sangre humana, pero al menos podía contenerme de no matar a nadie.

Con el llegar de Alice sentí que al fin alguien podía comprenderme totalmente, ella era la mas compasiva, no porque en su vida anterior hubiese experimentado el amor como ninguno de nosotros lo había hecho, sino porque podía posicionarse en el lugar de los demás, ella también tenia un don, podía ver el futuro, y se posicionaba como si lo estuviera viviendo, sentía miedo, felicidad, cualquier emoción que sintieran los demás, desde que fue creada comprendió que quienes la rodeaban también tenían una vida digna de valorar, eran padres, hijos, hermanos, amigos, y por eso no merecían perderla para satisfacer su sed, por eso recurrió a los animales en cuanto comprendió lo que era, puesto que nunca recibió instrucción alguna. Jasper me hizo sentir tranquilo desde que lo conocí su don era ese. Carlisle le pidió que me ayudara a salir de mi angustia, puesto que desconfiaba de que no volviera a caer en ella. Jasper y Alice terminaron de completar totalmente mi existencia, de ser único hijo de madre sobreprotectora y padre ausente tantos años atrás, comencé a tener una familia plena que por primera vez me animaba a disfrutarla. En Emmett encontré mi competencia, un hermano menor prácticamente para enseñarle a existir tranquilamente, y en armonía con sus impulsos, como el traer las presas al patio trasero de la caza, en vez de comer en el bosque.

En Rosalie halle bondad a pesar de lo mucho que se negaba a demostrarlo, ella colaboraba medianamente en lo que se le pedía, tareas del hogar generalmente, y de más esta decir que era muchas veces porque su marido era quien ocasionaba los mayores destrozos. Emmett no lograba contener aún su fuerza, por lo que buscando acomodar un libro en un estante rompía toda la biblioteca de Carlisle, o por saltar sobre el sillón como un niño lo rompía dejándolo incrustado en su pie. Esme, mi madre sin dudas, similar a la verdadera vivía tras nosotros atendiéndonos, cuidándonos, a pesar de que no lo necesitáramos, eso trajo de su vida humana el instinto maternal.

Alice y Jasper nuestros más recientes integrantes vivían en sus juegos personales, probando cuan lejos podían llegar con sus habilidades, predecir todo un año en un minuto, o tranquilizar hasta un estado similar al sueño a 5 vampiros. Imposible. Alice y yo, parecíamos entendernos de toda la eternidad, ella veía todo lo que yo podría hacer y yo leía sus pensamientos al instante, por lo que aprendí a conocer mi futuro a través de su mente. Ella era sumamente compasiva, e impulsiva todo lo contrario a mi, que necesité de varios golpes para aprender como sería el mejor modo de existir, creo que de haber podido elegir Alice sería la mas similar a la hermana que nunca tuve, aunque era como si ella hubiera nacido junto conmigo, entendía muchas veces mis estados de ánimo como nadie mas.

Luego llegó la época en que Rosalie y Emmett nos dejaron, ellos necesitaban su tiempo a solas por lo que se fueron a vivir a su propia casa, cercana a la nuestra, pero casi no los veíamos. Nos mudamos, Alaska fue nuestra elección, podríamos salir de día y vivir cerca de los humanos, Alice, Jasper y yo, decidimos a la secundaria para parecer mas normales, Esme era la esposa del Dr. Cullen y nosotros sus hijos adoptivos, puesto que ella no podía tener hijos propios, Carlisle se sintió en la necesidad de darles hijos a Esme y la forma fue adoptando, es verdad que hacía pocos años que estaban casados (en ambos la juventud se notaba a simple vista, y a veces nosotros parecíamos sus hermanos) ella tenía un instinto maternal que le exigía el agrandar la familia. Jasper, Rosalie y yo, éramos hermanos sanguíneos huérfanos de padre y madre, nuestros parecidos permitían la historia. La siguiente no tanto: Emmett y Alice eran hermanos sanguíneos, solo lo suponíamos por el hecho de que en ambos el color de cabello era oscuro, aunque no era fácil comprender la diferencia de tamaño, actitud, modales, y hasta en la personalidad. Emmett fácilmente podía ser reputado como oso si se lo encontrara en la mitad de la noche, tenía los modales de tal, e incluso las actitudes. Si tenía hambre rugía como si recién saliera de la cueva, cuando hablaba se enteraba media Alaska de la opinión que tenía sobre algún tema en particular, la única persona que parecía enemiga por naturaleza de los impulsos del oso Emmett era Rosalie, ella solo necesitaba mirarlo y murmurarle dos o tres frases para que el oso pardo se convirtiera en oso de peluche. En varias oportunidades ella parecía estar criando un niño en vez de teniendo un marido, era muy divertido verla frunciendo el ceño y golpeando el zapato en el suelo cuando Emmett hacía algo que no le agradaba. Emmett inmediatamente nos miraba a quienes estuviéramos a su alrededor pidiendo ayuda y al no hallarla agachaba la cabeza y caminaba en dirección a Rosalie para escuchar los retos por sus travesuras.

Alice, a diferencia de su "hermano", era una bailarina de danzas clásicas, inalcanzable sino quería que la atraparan, porque viendo el movimiento de su rival fácilmente se movía un centímetro y quien se le acercara se estrellaba contra lo que estuviera cerca. Cuando tenía hambre se acercaba a su presa compasiva hasta el final, le pedía perdón por lo que le haría y luego lo atacaba, luego enterraba al animal, dándole según ella una digna sepultura. Todos debíamos participar del funeral al animal que Alice había comido. Yo en esos momentos agradecía que la comida de los vampiros fuera una vez a la semana porque de ser humanos, y comer cada día, por Alice habría que hacerle un funeral a las verduras y la carne comida caídas como soldados de guerra en la lucha. Los funerales de Alice duraron poco tiempo, cuando dejó de leer acerca del hinduismo y de la reencarnación, terminaron sus sepelios que ya habían destrozado medio jardín y a su vez las flores de Esme.

Esme, la dulce Esme, no decía nada, no le molestaba la locura de Alice y sus funerales, Jasper exasperándola y tranquilizándola repentinamente, Esme era la única que soportaba las prácticas de este sobre ella. Tampoco opinaba cuando en los bríos de pasión entre Rosalie y Emmett le destrozaban la decoración de la casa, que cada semana redecoraba con muebles más resistentes pensando si así podrían resistir otra semana. En esa época yo comencé a estudiar piano, mi padre me regaló uno en cuanto le dije que quería aprender, primero fue uno de estudio y luego cuando aprendí lo que pude en ese, me regaló un piano de cola marca Bösendorfer, que es el que aún conservo. En esa época en la que tener 5 hijos vampiros adolescentes no parecía la mejor idea para mis padres, eso creería yo, a pesar de la felicidad que se reflejaba en ambos, es cuando realmente comprendí el sentimiento del amor, el cual realmente nunca terminé de ver reflejado en mi historia personal. Carlisle llegaba cada noche después de trabajar todo el día en el hospital y se daba la rutina de una pareja casada y destinada a estar junta. Esme corría escaleras arriba y le traía a mi padre unas pantuflas grises, buscaba una pequeña butaca y la ponía delante de sus pies en el sillón, él se recostaba sobre el sillón, cerraba los ojos descansando del cansancio que no sentía y Esme entonces pasaba a contarle los acontecimientos de la jornada, luego le preguntaba que tal estuvo su día. El momento de Carlisle, él le explicaba las enfermedades de sus pacientes, mi madre a escondidas por vergüenza había comenzado a leer los libros de medicina de Carlisle y míos para entender de que le hablábamos, por lo que cuando mi padre se enteró comenzó a hablarle como una profesional de la medicina para que no se sintiera menos. Muchas veces ella veía algo que Carlisle no y le ayudaba a resolver el caso de un paciente.

Una noche de tantas en que los contemplé vi como mi padre de repente al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con Esme que lo miraba con curiosidad se emocionó de repente. Lo escuché en sus pensamientos, él nunca creyó poder alcanzar tal dicha, como la que sentía junto a ella. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dijo:

- Yo nací para este momento.

Esme enmudeció, simplemente lo abrazó.

Esa noche, compuse una canción dedicada a mis padres, en especial a Esme, quien demostraba cada día la valentía de vivir para algo mejor, de realizarse a pesar que las circunstancias muchas veces no fueran las mejores, ni las mas apropiadas. La toqué sin cesar 3 noches seguidas a pedido de Esme, y luego continúe por las que me eran pedidas en el momento, mis padres estaban emocionados, su primer hijo se expresaba en la música y parecía haber sanado totalmente de las penas que sufrió en su existencia. Era verdad me hallaba feliz de cierto modo.

Unas semanas duró mi sensación de estar curado, Alice se hallaba acurrucada en los brazos de Jasper cuando de repente se levantó para pararse frente a mí.

Alice, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ves?- dije, totalmente sorprendido.

Ha nacido una niña.

¿y?-dijo Rosalie aburrida.

Edward, ella vendrá por ti. Ella va a cambiar tu historia.

¿Estás loca?-dijo Emmett riendo.- Edward te persigue una niña recién nacida en vaya saber donde.-dijo sarcásticamente poniendo cara de drama.

De repente y por una fracción de segundo lo vi, Alice me lo dejaba ver en su mente una enfermera tomaba una fotografía en una habitación desvaída de hospital, una pareja tenía en brazos una recién nacida, bajo una manta rosada. Ellos sonreían, miraban a la niña, y la imagen desaparecía. De repente una furgoneta perdía el control, yo me ponía en frente y la detenía con mi mano, la chica desde el suelo me miraba sorprendida, luego una habitación desordenada, yo desde un rincón contemplaba su figura dormida, ella movía sus labios y decía suavemente:- Edward…, luego decía no te vayas, por favor quédate. Era un 13 de septiembre cuando Alice tuvo esa visión.

Al día siguiente Carlisle y yo buscamos en los nacimientos del hospital en el que trabajaba en Alaska sin registrar a tal niña ni a sus padres. Consideramos que Alice estaba volviéndose loca, o su visión se mezclaría con alguna otra historia, últimamente forzaba demasiado a su mente con sus juegos con Jasper, quizás estaba agotada. Carlisle trató de ubicar a la recién nacida en los distritos cercanos, por simple curiosidad considerando que no sabíamos que es lo que ella quería de mi, y por lo visto lo que quisiera no sería pronto.

Luego lo olvidamos, seguimos viviendo, pensando en otras cosas, Jasper, Alice y yo, viajamos, fuimos a Japón, China, Malasia, Alice quería conocer la cultura asiática, volvió con todo un nuevo vestidor para cada uno, por lo que por un tiempo se vistió entre kimonos, decoró con sables samurai, y enseñó a beber sake, en teoría puesto que nadie lo bebía, apenas si lo olimos, para hallarle un aroma repugnante. Jasper vivía tras sus ocurrencias por lo que aceptó gustoso el aprender la escritura japonesa, e incluso el escribir proverbios. Rosalie fue la única que no quiso aprender nada, solo le gustaba de los asiáticos esos lindos kimonos que le quedaban bien, cada día hacía un desfile para nosotros, y por exigencias de Emmett había que decir: -guau- cada vez que ella posaba. Carlisle y Esme se entretuvieron por un tiempo, luego lo dejaron por las exigencias de Alice. Después de un tiempo el único alumno que permanecía era Emmett quien rompía la pluma en cada oportunidad por la fuerza puesta al no poder dibujar una sola letra. Alice insistió cada día, hasta que un día Emmett se cansó y con un grito de:- ¡iaaa! Rompió la mesa y se fue. Lo de el no era la sabiduría y los proverbios sino el arte de los samurai.

En la secundaria éramos sin duda los más conocidos, todos querían imitarnos al vestir, en sus pensamientos siempre había un comentario para los Cullen, como nos habíamos vestido, que tomábamos para comer, aunque en realidad no comíamos, siempre había un halago para la elegancia de mis hermanas, e incluso una que otra fantasía de las cuales por suerte para ellos el único que las sabía era yo, de lo contrario, Jasper y Emmett lo hubiesen matado.

Alice era la única que realmente sociabilizaba con ellos, ella tenía ese control de sí misma, porque el interesarse en sus vidas, la hacía desear no quitárselas. Nunca llegaba a congeniar del todo con ellos, pero al menos podía mantener una conversación de unos minutos sin desear matarlos.

A nuestra familia luego se unió el Clan Denali y por un tiempo Tanya, Irina, Carmen y Eleazar, estuvieron viviendo con nosotros, era maravilloso, compartir nuestro tiempo con pares que pensaban como nosotros en cuanto a la alimentación. Alice cada noche realizaba una celebración. Sus fiestas temáticas terminaban generalmente con risas y juegos estúpidos, como quien puede gruñir más fuerte, o asustar más, o alterar a Carlisle hasta hacerlo enojar, siempre ganaba Emmett, el proponía los juegos y ganaba.

Yo me aburría rápidamente y me alejaba, tocaba en el piano. Tanya me seguía primero tímidamente, luego mas relajada cuando la comencé a invitar al verla tan aburrida como yo. Al conocerla, llegué a sentirla como una amiga, compartíamos entonces mucho tiempo juntos, ella fue mayor que yo en su vida humana, había llegado a los 20 años, y como vampiro era menor que yo, estuvo comprometida con un hombre al que no amaba, se había enamorado de un joven que vivía cerca de su casa en New York, pero al ya estar comprometida le estaba prohibido cualquier contacto con él. Su amor era más fuerte. Y no pasó mucho tiempo a que el joven y ella estuvieran viéndose a escondidas, el le correspondía, y se escribían cartas, que ella guardaba en un cajón de su mesa de luz. Su madre las encontró, se las entregó al prometido de Tanya quien la fue a buscar donde se encontraban y lo golpeó hasta matarlo al muchacho que Tanya amaba. Luego la arrastró a ella hasta su casa y allí la golpeó también hasta dejarla inconsciente, la internaron en un estado crítico, allí la encontró Clarice, que era vampiro y la salvó. La adoptó como su hija y así formaron una familia con su otra hija Irina. Las tres mujeres se mudaban cuando les era necesario. Clarice cometió un error y los Volturi se lo hicieron pagar, dejando así a Irina y Tanya sin madre.

Tanya era hermosa en todos los sentidos, era muy buena como amiga, y como mujer, pero yo no podía verla como otra cosa no me era posible, mi madre decía que le diera una oportunidad, pero no me sentía bien lastimándola así si no podía corresponderle. A menudo me invitaba a caminar. Ir a cazar solos, y yo accedía, hasta que una noche, estábamos sentados sobre la nieva. La luz brillaba sobre su piel, casi plateada, su pelo le caía por encima de los hombros en cascada, no se en que momento dejó de hablar y comenzó a mirarme, estaba ensimismado en mis pensamientos y no le había entendido que me quería decir. Creo que mi silencio le hizo creer que asentía a lo que fuera que hubiera preguntado. De repente colocó su mano en mi hombro, no me extrañó porque lo hacía siempre. Luego su otra mano tomó mi cabeza y la giró en su dirección. Entendí que pretendía hacer, pero ella era muy sensible como para decirle que no. La dejé continuar, me acercó a ella, y me besó, posó sus labios tibios sobre los míos, para darme un dulce beso, el primero de mi existencia. Separó su cara para mirarme a los ojos, entonces supe que lo volvería a hacer, la separé suavemente solo para rodearla con el brazo y atraerla cerca de mi pecho, quería hablarle pero no herirla. ¿Y si lo intentaba? Tanya parecía quererme, y yo podía intentar quererla a ella, aun así no podía alejar la imagen de mi Marie, luego Isabella, único ser que amé. Ella percibió la duda en mi rostro mientras me debatía y aprovechó la oportunidad, me comenzó a acariciar con la mano, mientras besaba ambos lados de mi cara.

No puedo…- le dije separándola un poco, no sería fácil hablarle educadamente si continuaba así.

¿Por qué?- dijo, aun dudando si era preciso alejarse o no.

Tanya, yo no puedo quererte de esa manera, te quiero como una amiga, otra hermana, pero así, no estuvo bien dejar que me besaras. Perdóname, pero no puede ser- me levanté y comencé a caminar a casa.

No- dijo ella- no te vayas, hablemos.- me dijo fría

No hay nada de que hablar.- dije agonizante porque no me dejaba ir

¿conociste a alguien?

En mi otra vida conocí a alguien, cuando era humano, supe que la amaría eternamente y murió, luego yo morí y me convertí en esto después de muchos años la volví a ver, era la misma con otro nombre, y algunas diferencias físicas… un rato después de conocerla un vampiro la mató. Nunca voy a amar a nadie como a ella.

Luego comencé a sentir dolor, leve, luego intenso, grité, era como estar muriendo nuevamente, yo era vampiro pero era humano en ese momento. Otra vez el dolor punzante, desde dentro, de lo más profundo de mis entrañas, caí al suelo, la nieve me relajaba por momentos y luego la electricidad me sacudía. ¿Cómo era que Tanya no me ayudara?

Tanya, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- una voz familiar muy cerca de mí.

Él lo merecía- dijo una voz maliciosa, ¿Tanya?, era su voz.

Nuevamente el dolor. No podía soportarlo mas ¿podría morir?

Basta, deja de hacer eso- mi padre, sollozando sin lágrimas, recogía mi cuerpo del suelo, no tenía fuerzas para enfocar mi vista en él.

Después de un instante el dolor disminuyó a ser solo una molestia que me producía temblores involuntarios. Emmett me alzó, me llevó a la casa corriendo, estaba desesperado. Esme corría delante de él, abría las puertas maquinalmente, mientras se dirigía al baño, abrió la llave del agua caliente, el vapor comenzó a darme calor, Emmett y Jasper se quedaron conmigo, me desvistieron y me colocaron dentro del agua caliente de la bañera, nuevamente la sensación de la electricidad al tocar el agua, grité. Carlisle entró en ese momento y por los hombros me empujó para que me sentara – Es necesario- me dijo pausadamente como si le hablara a un niño obedecí siempre mi padre sabía lo que era mejor para mi.

Nuevamente la sensación, grité pero me senté. El calor comenzó a relajar mis músculos. Emmett sostenía mi cabeza, estaba asustado, su expresión era de ansiedad. Jasper sentado en el suelo me miraba fijamente seguramente utilizando sus habilidades sobre mí para tranquilizarme. Carlisle murmuraba por lo bajo a gran velocidad, generalmente le entendería pero sentía un debilitamiento mental que me imposibilitaba concentrarme.

Después de un rato y cuando el agua comenzaba a enfriarse, Emmett volvió a alzarme, me sacó del agua, pero esta vez dejó que apoyara mis pies en el piso, el frío me hizo estremecer, se me aflojaron las rodillas y casi caigo al suelo. Volvió a alzarme me taparon con mantas y me vistieron entre los tres. Luego me recostaron en el sillón del comedor, me sentía demasiado cansado para moverme, Alice y Esme se sentaron a mi lado y no tardé en recostarme en el regazo de mi madre, Alice me tapó y luego se sentaron todos a mí alrededor a ver que estuviera bien. 7 pares de ojos me miraban atentos, faltaban dos vampiros, Tanya e Irina, no quería preguntar donde estaban. Después de un rato en silencio, escuchamos que se abría la puerta, el frío que entró me hizo estremecer. Mi madre me apretó con más fuerza, Carlisle ya se había levantado para sentarse sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper estaban a mis pies en posición de ataque, estaban furiosos podía notarlo.

¿Puedo hablar con él? – preguntó una voz suave. Nuevamente la sensación de electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo, no había dolor solo electricidad.

Si él acepta y no lo lastimas si puedes.- dijo Carlisle apoyando su mano sobre mi cabeza.

Perdóname, Edward…- dijo la voz de Tanya, estaba arrepentida.

¿Tú me hiciste esto?, pero Tanya ¿Por qué?- dije levantando apenas un poco la cabeza no tenía fuerzas para más. Intenté sentarme para dirigirme de frente a ella, pero me quejé de dolor y mi madre liberó un apagado gemido. No podía moverme.

No intentes levantarte, esos dolores van a durar unos días, descargué toda mi ira sobre ti y te debilité, perdóname, me sentí herida por no ser correspondida y saber que nunca podría igualar a la joven que amaste, y que amarás siempre. Nunca nadie me rechazó. Espero algún día cuando estés bien quieras volver a ser mi amigo…- cinco rugidos acallaron su voz, mi familia estaba enojada, entonces Eleazar intervino.

Carlisle- dijo con su solemne voz- en miras de lo ocurrido hemos decidido que lo mejor será mudarnos, no quisiéramos exponer a tu hijo a otro hecho como este a pesar de saber del autocontrol de Tanya.

Se nota su autocontrol- dijo Rosalie por lo bajo.

Rose…- dijo Carlisle, para luego dirigirse a Eleazar- no, Eleazar no se preocupen quienes nos marchamos somos nosotros, aquí los humanos ya sospechan que somos diferentes y a pesar de habernos mudado de región en región, llamamos mucho la atención, somos muchos, y eso es extraño para cualquiera. Tengo ganas de volver a Forks, hace muchos años vivimos allí, y a pesar de un problema con las tribus nativas que ya solucionamos, es un lugar apto para la vida que queremos llevar. Estoy seguro Tanya- dijo dirigiéndose a ella que permanecía con la cabeza gacha- que Edward te perdonara, él no es rencoroso y podrá entenderte, pero agradecería lo dejaras descansar. Al resto les digo que no olvidemos que nos une una amistad que es eterna. Nuestros modos de vida solo fueron la excusa para reunirnos, porque como semejantes nos parecemos y nos gusta a los Cullen tener su amistad. Por eso les pido a todos en especial a mis hijos que perdonen a Tanya que en un impulso obró mal. Ustedes son y serán siempre una extensión de nuestra familia.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y luego rodearon a Tanya con sus brazos, solo se negó mi madre imposibilitada al tenerme a mi en su regazo y Rosalie quien no confiaba en ella del todo, creo que mas por vanidad que otra cosa.

Mi padre entonces renunció a su trabajo para emprender una nueva mudanza, esta vez a un lugar que ya conocíamos, Forks, después de casi 50 años, volvíamos a Forks. Primero viajó él, compró una casa, la restauró, consiguió empleo rápidamente siempre le era sencillo con sus estudios cursados tan amplios y de respetable nivel académico. Luego viajamos nosotros, un mes después ya estábamos instalados, con mis hermanos nos inscribimos en el Instituto, mi padre nos pidió que nuevamente hiciéramos la secundaria, fingimos ser tres años menores, Alice y yo éramos compañeros sin duda parecíamos los mas jóvenes. Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett eran un año mayor. Al principio llamamos la atención, luego lo mismo de siempre, una que otra mirada furtiva y luego retiraban la vista, hacia otra cosa. En las clases de biología, se comenzó a sentar una chica conmigo, Jessica Stanley entendí en su chillona voz audible y mental. La tuve durante días en mi cabeza, realmente me irritaba, caminaba a mi lado hasta el comedor, luego a la clase, luego al estacionamiento, en todo momento hablando.

Edward…- gritó en cuanto me vio salir de la camioneta de mi padre.

Ahí viene tu novia- dijo Emmett riéndose de mi.- Hola Jess, Edward vino todo el camino diciendo lo mucho que tenía para contarte desde hace 12 horas que no te ve y se moría de la ansiedad- dijo Emmett riendo.

¡Que raro!- contestó Jessica- Edward es siempre tan callado, es como si le gustara escucharme hablar todo el tiempo.

Emmett sofocando una carcajada mientras era golpeado por Rosalie, lo iba a lamentar, no soporté mas, era un vampiro no un estúpido chico de secundaria.

Basta, basta los dos, mira Jessica sino te he interrumpido es porque no me gusta ser descortés pero la verdad es que no me agradaba que me hables todo el tiempo, discúlpame y disculpa a mi hermano si te hizo creer algo que no era.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, comenzó a correr en dirección contraria atropellando a todo aquel que se puso en su camino. Se que fui duro pero esto debía terminar.

¡Que bien lo has hecho, Edward! La pobre chica no tiene la culpa de que no seas humano.

¿Qué querías que hiciera, Alice? ¿Poner en riesgo su vida sería mejor?, la chica me tenía cansado, ya no la toleraba, y Emmett no me lo puso fácil hoy.

En la hora del almuerzo no se me acercó y mucho menos luego en la clase de biología, decidió sentarse con otra chica atrás. El resto de la semana escuché de la cabeza de todos:-Este chico Cullen es terrible, dejó a Jessica Stanley, y ella no le había hecho nada, le dijo que estaba cansado de ella… ni siquiera lleva aquí un año, y miren lo que hizo…sus padres deberían saberlo, la pobre salió corriendo desesperada…seguro se cree mucho para nosotros.

¿Es que nadie podía ver algo extraño en nosotros? ¿Algo sobrenatural que estaba donde no debiera estar? No, aparentemente nadie lo veía las fantasías de Jessica me alteraban, siempre imaginando besos bajo los árboles, caricias furtivas, ese año se había cambiado a nuestro colegio también otro chico, Mike Newton por lo que a veces las fantasías se altercaban, era él y no yo, esos días me podía relajar un poco.

Los años siguientes fueron iguales, aburridos, ya nada te impresiona cuando has hecho tantas veces la secundaria. El 13 de septiembre, un año después de habernos mudado a Forks, Alice tuvo otra visión. Era de noche. Se levantó de su silla donde diseñaba un pantalón y corrió como un rayo a mi lado.

Edward, hoy ella cumple 17 años. Se acerca viene por ti -

¿De qué hablas, Alice?- pregunté menos sorprendido de lo que aparenté sabía a quien se refería y no me importaba.

La recién nacida, Edward ella ya tiene 17 años, mira- me mostró las imágenes. Una muchacha con el pelo alborotado frente a una torta de cumpleaños, abría un regalo, un pijama, no le gustaba, soplaba las velas. Detrás de ella una foto, la misma, la pareja con la niña en brazos, era ella.

¿Qué sucede? ¿podemos participar todos? Esto es aburrido si se trata de ustedes dos siempre- refunfuñó Emmett, Rosalie a su lado asintió, el rostro de Esme y Carlisle era de ansiedad.

¿Por qué dices que ella viene por mí? ¿A mi que me interesa el cumpleaños de una humana?- Jasper se acercó a mi lado, para tranquilizarme, podía sentir su influjo sobre mí, con mi mano lo aparté- todo esta bien, Jazz, no estoy alterado.-dije volviéndome a Alice. Ella había aguardado para responder.

Mira, hay mas- de repente otra imagen un boleto de avión, Forks destino final. No pude ver el día, Alice tampoco. Ella venía, recordaba aun la imagen de la joven durmiendo, era increíble que fuera la misma.

Sin embargo pasaron los meses, ella no venía, o al menos así parecía, todos nos desinteresamos en el asunto. La casa nos demandaba muchas horas, dejarla como Esme quería suponía trabajo duro. Tuvimos que viajar centenares de veces a Seattle a comprar muebles, ese era mi trabajo con Esme y Jasper, viajábamos, los tres, mientras Esme lo miraba al vendedor encantándolo con sus ojos dorados, Jasper influía sobre el hombre, y yo regateaba el precio, no queríamos pagar tanto, aun nos quedaba la casa del bosque tras el río, volvíamos siempre con dos camiones de muebles. Alice gritaba en la entrada en señal de bienvenida. Rosalie sonreía y preguntaba:-¿Qué me trajeron? Entonces Esme como buena madre sacaba un regalo para cada uno. Incluso Carlisle que esperaba afanoso su turno. El trajín de la casa continuó, luego con las alfombras, luego las cortinas, en tonalidades grises y blancas. Cuando creímos que había terminado, una mañana soleada en la que ninguno podía salir de la casa Alice comenzó a transportar bolsas al jardín en un costado hizo una fogata, cuando lo tuvo preparado nos llamó, todos salimos alarmados por el fuego entonces arrojó las 7 bolsas, quemó toda nuestra ropa, la miramos perplejos.

- Casa nueva ropa nueva- dijo sonriendo.

- Es vida nueva, Alice- dijo Jasper, por primera vez enojado con Alice, el tenía puesto solo un Jean y estaba descalzo. Aunque no era el más perjudicado, Emmett solo vestía uno bóxer, así acostumbraba ver televisión en la mañana.

- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?!- gritó- no puedo salir así a la calle, ¿no puedo verdad?- preguntó a Rosalie. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Todos reímos a la vez, fue una pregunta seria.

Claro, que no puedes.

Edward, Carlisle, han sido los favorecidos, nos vamos a Seattle mañana mismo, he visto que lloverá así que será propicio, cuiden lo que les quedó de ropa y no la ensucien.

¿y yo?- dijo Emmett mostrándose- me siento incómodo con tantos ojos mirándome. Yo no soy así, no soy exhibicionista.

Emmett cada mañana te sientas así a mirar televisión, solo te vistes para ir a clases, y luego estas llegando y te estas desnudando nuevamente para tirarte en el sillón que por cierto ya tiene la forma de tu cuerpo.- dijo Alice, enojada por la falta de entusiasmo.

No es cierto, estoy así porque es de mañana y si yo durmiera me levantaría así, no vestido, solo continuo fingiendo para que nadie se de cuenta que somos vampiros.

Emmett nunca ha venido un humano a esta casa.

¿Y si ha venido, creyendo que dormíamos? Es mejor lucir natural, Alice, como si fuéramos humanos tirados en el sillón viendo televisión.

Bueno, basta, Emmett, vete a la casa, no sea que hoy precisamente se le ocurra a algún humano venir de visitas. Edward mañana temprano saldremos a Seattle, necesito ropa para trabajar- dijo Carlisle- y Alice, querida hija mía, la próxima vez, que decidas quemar nuestra ropa…-dijo señalándola con un dedo, pensando un buen castigo- voy a quemar tus bolsos y zapatos de diseñador.

No te atreverías, Carlisle- dijo desafiándolo con la mirada.

No me pongas a prueba.

Al día siguiente viajamos, y a pedido de Emmett volvimos urgente, porque se sentía muy observado, por las mujeres de la casa según nos dejó escrito en una nota sobre el asiento delantero de la camioneta. Jasper se había ido, descalzo y con su único jean a cazar para olvidarse de la furia que sentía. Compramos todo el día, las bolsas eran tantas que el viaje de vuelta lo hicimos los tres sentados en el asiento de delante de la camioneta, Alice dijo que era ropa para una sola semana por lo que tuvimos que viajar con ella otro centenar de veces para armar los guardarropas completos para el resto del año.

Después de faltar toda una semana a clases por los viajes a comprar ropa, volvimos luciendo como Alice nos mandó. Todo el mundo volteó entonces a mirarnos, yo me sentía incómodo, me gustaba la campera, pero no el pantalón. Al entrar noté que una fragancia se mezclaba con las habituales. Era nueva, eran fresas, algo extraño.

En la mente de todos solo figuraba la llegada de la chica nueva, la chica Swan, hija del jefe de policía, Bella, decían todos luego. Al pasar al lado de Mike vi como el se imaginaba llevándola al baile, era de cabello oscuro, la veía en un vestido rosa. No se veía bien en sus pensamientos, pero así eran habitualmente las personas en los pensamientos de Mike, solo resaltaba algún aspecto físico en particular, los pechos, la boca, algo… siempre era repugnante ver a través de él, me disgustaba ver como percibía a la gente. Eric estaba alterado, había hablado con ella dos segundos, le había ofrecido ayuda, la chica sonrió, una linda sonrisa, simple, quizás forzada.

En el comedor, la busqué, ni siquiera fingí buscar comida que no comería, quería ver quien era. No sentía su voz, ¿no estaría pensando?, los humanos siempre están pensando, algo por mas trivial que sea, me provocaba un cansancio similar a un dolor de cabeza.

Solo veía su cabellera, su pelo era largo, castaño oscuro, tenía bucles que rebotaban a su espalda cuando se movía. Al pasar cerca de ella escuché: Edward Cullen, me giré al escuchar mi nombre, ella me miró, la voz sin duda era de Jessica, la conocía bien. Sus ojos chocolate se encontraron en los míos, voltee la cabeza y seguí caminando.

Luego los deseos de matarla apagaron mi curiosidad, ¿quien era? ¿Por qué venía a atormentarme?, su olor una daga en mi garganta. Ella lucía indiferente, no veía lo que me provocaba. La odié, odié a Isabella Swan, quería que se fuera, que me dejara con mi letargo de casi 100 años, con la existencia de mi condena. Esto comenzaba a ponerse aburrido.

El día del accidente, seguía debatiéndome en mi necesidad de su sangre, y mi deseo de ser fiel a mi padre y sus convicciones. Cuando vi que ella iba a morir, ante mis ojos, supe que no podía ser así, ese no podía ser su final. Por mi cabeza pasaron varias cosas, varias personas que tuvieron un final antes de tiempo, no quería eso para ella, aunque su fragancia me doliera en el fondo de mi ser.

La salvé, y al tenerla entre mis brazos para evitar que muriera aplastada vi su cara, vi su lunar en la mejilla izquierda, sus ojos chocolates eran brillantes, bondadosos, vivaces, me invadió la emoción, era ella era Marie, era Isabella, ahora Bella, la había amado desde que era humano, cuando fui vampiro, en parte ella me salvó de sucumbir, mi vida terminaba con ella me sentía morir, pero su vida permanecía en el mismo punto, siempre siendo joven, siendo hermosa, inalcanzable, sin embargo ella volvía como ya lo había hecho a salvarme de mi mismo no puedo decir que el camino que haya elegido no haya sido doloroso, humano condenado por una enfermedad sin cura, vampiro que podía leer mentes y enterarse de lo peor, matar seres inocentes a mi condición, culpables por sus actos, pero, ahora ella estaba allí, cerca de mí, volvía a creer en todo lo que creía ya no existía, Dios, Ángeles, algo sobrenatural que volvía a enviármela, esta vez debía permanecer con vida.

- Tengo un sueño, una canción para cantar, que me ayude a atravesar por todo. Si ves la maravilla que se esconde en todas las cosas podrás esperar deseoso el futuro aunque falles…

- ¿Qué…?- dijo ella entre sueños y su voz se perdió en su respiración.

- Nada, dulce Isabella Marie Swan, la combinación perfecta de mi existencia, a quien espere desde siempre y esperaría, siempre estaré a tu lado, esperando por ti, si alguna vez te alejas a prudente distancia seguiré allí. Tres veces sentí que podría morir, y sin embargo tuve una sola vida incompleta hasta que llegaste ahora a mis brazos. Te amo, y siempre será así. Vuelve a dormir.

Bella se levantó, me sentí vacío sin su tibio cuerpo en mis brazos, era como morir no sentir su calor en mi cuerpo congelado, se puso de pie, no se si me escucho, y salió por la puerta, desde la cama podía escucharla estaba en el baño, sentada en el piso, estaba hiperventilando, su corazón estaba acelerado de emoción sí, me escuchó, sonreí con la sonrisa torcida que ella me arrancó tantos años atrás.

Volvió a mi, se acostó nuevamente y no pronunció palabra, al tenerla allí entre mis brazos volví a sentirme vivo, no era vivo como vampiro era vivo como algo mas, un ser aun mas espiritual que humano, no era humano, no era vampiro, ni vulnerable, ni monstruo era un ser hecho solo para ella, para ese momento, yo había nacido a mis vidas para ese momento, para ella era una unión perfecta con ella. El resto de la noche, murmuró repetidas veces: Edward… Edward… mi mente se llenó en ella, en su dulce voz, sentía electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo, pero era algo agradable. Sabía que estaba cansada, un vuelo a Italia, un encuentro con vampiros, quizás ni lo recordara al despertar, volví a sonreír analizando las posibilidades.


End file.
